


Furs

by MosImagination



Series: Marvel omega verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Fluff without Plot, Mpreg, Omega Loki, Omega Verse, Other, mpreg loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lays in a nest of furs as he births his miracle pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furs

**Author's Note:**

> Loki conceives without an alpha.  
> Sleipnir is a normal human child. (Not in his horse form)

Loki whined heavily, panting and convulsing heavily in pain as he gripped to the furs that covered his bed.

He had made the nest in fur that morning, knowing that today would be the day his small pup would be birthed into the world. 

Loki bore down, moaning out heavily and crying out when his belly tightened with a brand new contraction. 

He was alone. He had gone to a new dimension after learning that he had conceived a pup. The omega had ran, taking furs and other fabrics as he left. He jumped through dimensions, trying to escape and create something alone with his pup. 

This pup had been a gift. Loki had never bred with an alpha. And he'd never shared a heat, so when he woke one morning to harsh sickness he had been confused. But had fallen in love the moment of learning about the being.

Loki grit his teeth and released a low yell, one of his hands going to rub at the stretched skin of his belly. "My...my sweet child..." He panted again and flopped onto his side, curling into the nest of furs. 

"You...you and I..we are strong.." He huffed and tried to catch his breath, his hands massaging on the contracting mound. 

"I love you.." He murmured and pressed his face into the furs, feeling how his long black hair smoothed over his face. 

Loki then cried out again as his pups head pressed to his entrance. He rolled his hips and gave a large push as the pup crowned. 

Each push made the child's head slip more and more free until finally there was a pop and the pups head pushed free. 

Loki screamed, reaching down to cup at the pups head. "I...I'm trying..." He groaned and pushed again, each contraction even worst at that moment. 

Loki felt the rip and burn as the pups shoulders were pushed through his body and then free into the world. Loki growled lowly with weakness, leaning forwards and slowly pulling the pups legs from his entrance.

He led the pup to his chest, cradling it sweetly and cupping at its small body. "C-cry..cry for me.." He begun to cry heavily, his free hand pulling one of the furs over them. 

As Loki pleaded his cries grew harsher until finally a soft sweet, wet cry broke out. Loki gasped and sat up a bit, gazing down at the pups face, admiring at how the light pink body of his child convulsed with harsh cries of life. 

Loki leant down and covered the child with many kisses, purring and cooing. 

"My child...it is I...mother.." The child whined and reached to Loki, begging for his attention. Loki smiled and purred heavily once his child's hands touched his face. "I...I love you.." He whispered and then laid back again. "We are still attached my love.." He reached down to touched the slimy cord. 

Loki reached then to grab a small knife, pulling it and and moving it to the cord. He sliced it quickly and then set the knife again to the side. 

Loki laid on his side, cradling the child close. He pulled open the child's legs slightly, leaning down to sniff. "Oh...my love...you are an alpha. A strong alpha." He murmured and pulled the male pup close. "I must name you.."

Loki yawned and pulled his pup to his full breasts, helping to pushed his perky pink nipple into the mouth of the pup. Once the pup begun to suckle, Loki smiled proudly. 

"You are my gift...my pup...my love.." He whispered and stroked the already long black hair on the pups head. 

"I shall name you sleipnir..." Loki whispered then slowly curled up tighter, pulling the furs over him and his pup. "My...sleipnir.." He whispered to him.


End file.
